nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Death Mountain
Death Mountain is a recurring location in The Legend of Zelda series. It is a large, volcanic mountain located in northern Hyrule's Eldin Province. Characteristics Death Mountain is the largest mountain in Hyrule and part of the Eldin Mountains, it's peak being easily visible from the other side of the country. It is an active volcano with frequent eruptions causing falling rocks and lava to be a constant danger for anyone traveling up the mountain. The mountain is also riddled with caves and lava tubes. In most of its appearances, Spectacle Rock, a rock formation resembling a pair of eyes, can be found somewhere on it. No large trees and few plants grow here and creatures that do live here such as Tektites and Dodongos are either sure footed, covered in protective scales or fire proof. A race of rock-eating giants known as Gorons live here and mine the mountain in search of nutritional minerals that can only be obtained from the volcanic bedrock. Gorons are immune to the heat and magma of the volcano and can also curl into a protective ball to defend themselves when needed. In addition to being expert miners, Gorons are also skilled craftsmen making weapons, armor and various other goods out of stone and metal which they trade with the other races of Hyrule. Bomb Flowers are a plant that commonly grows in shaded places on Death Mountain. These plants produce fruit that contains explosive properties and the powder made from these fruits is used in making bombs and other explosives. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' In The Legend of Zelda, Death Mountain was a large area that took up most of the northern part of the map. The final dungeon Ganon's lair is found inside a rock formation known as Spectacle Rock. ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' In Zelda II, Death Mountain is in the southwest portion of the map, and its area consists of a maze of caves. The proper exit of the maze leads the player to an area which is revealed to be the Overworld from the first Legend of Zelda. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' In A Link to the Past, Death Mountain occupies much of the northern area of the map. It is location of the Tower of Hera in the Light World, and Ganon's Tower and Turtle Rock in the Dark World. When first visiting the mountain, Link encounters a lost old man in the cave-system leading to the area. After guiding him through the paths, the old man will give him the Magic Mirror and heal Link whenever he visits. The Japanese game refers only to the Dark World mountain as Death Mountain, calling the one in the Light World "Hebra Mountain", instead. This has never happened in any later Zelda games, so it is assumed the change during translation was deliberate and intended by the creators. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' In Ocarina of Time, Death Mountain is a volcano located in the far northeast reaches of the country, and can only be reached by going through Kakariko Village. It has an ominous ring of smoke around its crater. The Dodongo's Cavern can be found on the outside, and The Fire Temple is located inside the Death Mountain Crater. Ocarina of Time also introduced Death Mountain as the place where Gorons live. The Gorons live inside a cave network with four levels called Goron City. Their stable supply of rock (for nourishment) comes from Dodongo's Cavern, which, in the time just before Ganondorf's invasion, had been overrun by the extinct race of Dodongos and the mighty King Dodongo. Beyond Goron City, Death Mountain can be climbed, although Tektites and falling rocks will impede Link's path. Along with an entrance to Death Mountain Crater, a Great Fairy's Fountain is hidden at the summit; the Great Fairy there grants Link his magic power. Inside the crater is a second Great Fairy's Fountain, where Link's magic meter can be doubled. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' In Twilight Princess, Death Mountain is a volcano once again, located close to Kakariko Village. Spectacle Rock is now the home of the Goron race, and also houses their Goron Mines. Lava flows inside the mines, and there is a hot spring located behind Spectacle Rock itself. Subsequently, Link is not able to enter the mine at first, but as the story progresses, Gor Coron, a Goron elder temporarily ruling in the patriarch's stead, will allow Link to enter after defeating him at sumo wrestling, to search for their possessed leader Darbus. Similar Mountains ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' In Majora's Mask, set in Termina, a mountain very similar to Death Mountain can be seen in the background, complete with a ring of smoke. ''The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker'' In The Wind Waker, an island volcano known as Dragon Roost Island is very similar to, and speculated by fans to be the tip of Death Mountain (as the gods had flooded Hyrule, only leaving mountaintops sticking out of the Great Sea). It has the same ring of smoke as in Ocarina of Time, Bomb Flowers grow there, and the Rito race in caves similar to those of the Gorons. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' In The Minish Cap, a mountain known as Mount Crenel has lava, abandoned mines, falling rocks, and a gap similar to one seen on Death Mountain in A Link to the Past. Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:Adventure of Link locations Category:A Link to the Past locations Category:Ocarina of Time locations Category:Four Swords locations Category:Four Swords Adventures locations Category:Twilight Princess locations Category:Mountains